


The God and A Dream

by Zuka_Suchi



Series: Dream SMP AU for the Soul [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, I Don't Even Know, I Over Work Myself :), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not my best, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tagging am I right chat?, Why Did I Write This?, but not really, but still my first, crack really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuka_Suchi/pseuds/Zuka_Suchi
Summary: Dream is a normal village person who is tested by the gods, after letting two teen stay with him and his sister he finds himself taking care of the gods?I do NOT condone the shipping of real life people, for that reason this is an AU. Meaning nothing is accurate to real life proportions, height, personality, and sexual orientation. (Please respect my ships and opinions!) If this makes any of the people in this uncomfortable, It will be taken down immediately. This has nothing to do with the story but please do not attack, harass, sexualize any of these content creators for something their not comfortable with, This most likely wont do much but please try and do something or say something about it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Dream SMP AU for the Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045762
Comments: 15
Kudos: 250





	1. Two Teens? and A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in like kind of the with kings and stuff but their is some high-tech such as screens, the work like phones and search tabs and they're a hologram. I may add other tech stuff later, and Ill make a chapter or book about it later. :/

Dream is a normal village boy making his way back home from the market, his mother and father had died in an old village rampage leaving him to take care of his sister. Dream had been zoned out when he had heard children laughing, the sound had always comforted him especially his sister's laughs pushing him through every rough time. 

This time the laughter felt sickly, full of nothing but evil, his ears guided his body to the laughter. He felt his eyes on the scene between the buildings. There were five boys, two of them on the ground tears in their eyes the other three standing above them.

Dream was quick to stop the boys, walking up behind them quietly the boys on the ground noticed him but had remained quiet. The dirty blonde cleared his throat quite loudly, catching the boys in front of him attention.

“Look piss off, or we’ll just have to-“ 

The boys had turned around to assume it was someone their age but were soon pale with fear when seeing that man was much taller than them. Dream had only tilted his head imitating confusion. He was going to open his mouth to speak only for the boys to run off shouting

“Sorry mister it won’t happen again!”

And just like that they were gone, Dream couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh. Dream turned to face two boys still on the ground. Their physical features were much more clear to see, the smaller boy had lovely coffee colored hair, strands of blond were visible where the light had hit him, Dream could only assume that it may have been from heat since his own hair almost turned brown brown before. The brunette’s eyes were a mix of many blues that glistened from the tears. The boy hugging him protectively was blonde, the hair had a beautiful hue Dream thought to himself his eyes were also blue but the all the shades of blue had been lighter also shining with tears. The brunette was wearing a green button up and a pair of jeans with a brown pair of boots, the blonde was wearing a simple white tee, the short sleeves and collar wore a rose red and he wore tan pants with matching red sneakers.

After Dream took in their features, he began to move towards them slowly, the blond wasn’t sure of his movements so he pulled the boy below him in a tighter hug. Dream thought of taking out a piece of food for them, but that seemed like baiting so he chose to speak.

“I promise I won’t hurt you, I just want to take a look at your injuries” he spoke aloud. The smaller boy seemed to relax a bit, the blonde had also relaxed not much but he didn’t look as tense, the dirty blonde decided to speak again.

“Do you have a place to stay?” The question was a bit rude in his opinion but they were young and he wanted to make sure they had a place. A small soft shake from both the teens made him worry, and thoughts began to run through his mind, ‘What should I do?’ ‘How long have they been out here?’ where constant questions that bounced around his mind but he pushed down the rising stress not wanting to freak the teens out.

“Would you like to stay at my place for a while ?” He spoke this time lifting his masks, he never does this for anyone but he wanted to gain their trust.

His freckled face was sort of red from embarrassment, only few other people have actually, his sister and his neighbors Punz and Purpled. They were the one to help Dream when he was stressed with Drista and Punz seemed to instantly become his best friend when they met but he is so thankful for him.

The boys looked at each other as if it’s some silent conversation, they soon turned back to the male in front of them and nodded. Dream can only smile, a bright smile they only comfort the teens more

The two stood up, the brunette holding on to the blond for support. Dream made a motion telling them to follow him.

⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝──⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝──⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝

Dream gently pushed the door open, usually he slammed it open but due to how far he lived from the rest of the village it was dark now and Drista was probably asleep or reading a book. Last time he did that he had a bat to the head. 

“Drista? I brought over a few friends” Dream knew this would drag his sister out of her little hellhole, she loved terrorizing his new friends. She rushed to the stairs and slid down the ramp. She didn’t catch herself instead falling on to her brother, pushing them both to the ground. The teens behind him stepped back watching the pair of siblings fall to the ground. 

Dream could only groan and hiss at the pain, Drista looked up to say something but her eyes landed on the pure blonde and brunette. They only stared at one another, Dream finally crashed back to earth seeing all the teens staring at each other. Dream promptly pushed his sister off of him, quickly standing up and brushing off any dirt. His sister blew a raspberry at him, imitating the action Dream blew on back at her. The brunette couldn’t help but giggle, the female looked at the two males. She turned back to the older male.

“Do you know their names?” It was a stern voice that shocked the males in the doorway, Dream only rolled his eyes, Drista only now realizing the mask wasn’t on the stern look degraded for a bit before she shook off the confusion and waited for an answer.

“Reelax, the brunette is Tubbo and the other one is Tommy.” Dream almost laughed at the face Tommy made being called the ‘Other one’ Tubbo only laughed loudly. 

“Hey sis can you tend to their wounds and show them their room, I’m going to make dinner.” Dream said making his way to the kitchen without a second look.

The water in the kitchen had turned on, the teens then looked at each other, Drista then spoke.

“Come on children” she spoke with a monotone voice. Tommy made an offended noise letting go of Tubbo causing the brunette to hold the railing for support instead, glaring at the teen slightly. 

“You’re just as old as us!” he yelled ignoring the glare from Tubbo.

“Meaning?” Drista asked 

“Take it back dickhead!” Tommy yelled, forgetting manners completely, Tubbo had opened his mouth to scold the man, only to look at Dream who didn’t seem to care. Tubbo decided to leave the other teens behind and make his way up the stairs. 

Looking down both directions of the halls, he soon decided to go left, he ended up finding a bathroom and closet, the last door was luckily the room he assumed was theirs. After an internal debate he chose to just lay on the bed and wait for the blondes to come upstairs.

Realisation had hit him, he was in a house full of blondes, not just any blondes, loud blondes. He was going to scream. Instead he just grabbed the pillow and screamed into that. His body then relaxed and he felt himself drift in and out of sleep. 

The door slamming open scared him off the bed and on the ground with a loud scream. He looked up to see his best friend and Dream’s sister pulling on each other's hair and yelling at one another. He only groaned loudly, he decided to watch them fight drifting off into space until Dream yelled out to the trio. 

“DRISTA, THEY BETTER BE BANDAGED! PUNZ AND PURPLED ARE COMING OVER FOR DINNER!” Dream yelled at the other dirty blonde named Drista

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other obviously confused at the names, Tubbo had looked over to the girl to ask a question about the people coming over, but she had already let go of Tommy’s hair and rushed out the room for the medical kit.

⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝──⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝──⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝

Drista had patched up the teens, leaving them in the room to talk to themself.

The two males had sat in comfortable silence had filled the air instead, both teens laid in bed, they had offered to help the pair of siblings but Dream insisted they didn’t have to, them being guests and all. Tubbo then turned to Tommy, The blonde felt a gaze on him turning to his friend. Tubbo nodded and Tommy followed the action. The two teens sat up, lifting themselves off the bed. The boys closed their eyes, their clothing began to glow, both of the outfits simultaneously turned into togas. 

“Honestly the mortal clothes were more comfortable.” Tubbo admitted stretching a glow admitting from his skin, the blonde only nodded staring at his own glowing skin. “Well as true as that is my friend, but these are more comfortable than our usual clothing.” he spoke. The brunette had opened his mouth to say something only to see a moth outside the window. Tommy only chuckled at the shorter male. 

“I’m going to start the call now.” Tommy spoke watching the boy nod still watching the moth.

“Hey children, I want you to meet-” Drista stopped in the doorway with another boy their age. He wore a purple hoodie that was covering his caramel hair, his eyes were purple. Tommy assumed this was Purpled, but he had bigger things to worry about. Such as Drista and the other male staring at the glowing pair. The room was tensely quiet, no one had moved until Drista turned her head, looking out the door. Seeing neither of the older males, she pulled the tone man in the room, closing the door quietly. Quickly turning around and spoke.

“You two need to change back or whatever NOW! Explain at midnight, we have to go eat.” She spoke quickly, Tubbo nearly didn’t hear her. She turned to leave the room with the other teen. He turned around. 

“Names Purpled, see you at midnight” he said with a wink. Tubbo wanted to say a joke about the wink, but Tommy’s stressed face told him not to.

Tommy had one thing in mind, his brothers were going to kill him. Tubbo somehow read his mind.

“Not if Philza gets to you first.” 

“SHUT UP TUBBO!”

It’s going to be a long night.


	2. Two Gods and an Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo finally explain everything to Drista and Purpled but not without and unexpected guest.

Punz, seeing as the other guest was Purpled, and Dream were in a conversation about the two boys with no place to go, Tommy and Tubbo would’ve felt a bit uneasy about the two males talking about them. At the moment all the teens were sitting in uncomfortable silence, Drista held the same nonchalant expression she had since they had sat, Purpled had been the same way. 

Tommy in Tubbo were dripping in sweat not really because they both thought that was absolutely disgusting but they were nerve wreaked, they had changed after Purpled had left the room. They were unsure on what to do. 

It was a simple mission really, and they had done that but there was a slight problem, on one hand they had found the perfect human which was their one and only mission, but on the other they couldn’t just take Dream seeing as he had family and friends who now know their actual identities. 

The mission was simple find a worthy human to gift immortality to, it was kinda stupid, humans were undeniably smart. 

It was even in some old tales that were commonly shared to the children, they were made for moral teaching but the story was commonly about a man named who had wished for immortality was granted it but grew to hate it as the people he loved had passed.

“Tommy?” Dream had spoken out to the blonde who seemed to be zoned out. Tommy lightly shook his head,

“Oh- um yes?” Tommy answered 

“I was just asking if you and Tubbo want to stay here for a while?” the dirty blond tilted his head with a light smile. That smile could cure some of the worst diseases if it wasn’t always covered.

Tommy now looking the boy directly in his face he could see a reason why he would cover his face, there had been multiple scars scattered around the freckles, one scar was bigger than others. It had gone across his entire face from his left eye to the other side of his cheek.

“We would appreciate it if you would let us stay for a bit, but we’ll be out of your hair as soon as you want us to.” Tubbo had answered for his blonde friend who had snapped out his daze.

“No no, you guys can stay a long as you want.” Dream said with a small chuckle 

“Anyway do you guys want to come with me to the market, so you can pick your own outfits?” Dream had asked the duo. 

Dream had always been very go with the flow when it came to other decisions, when his sister had turned about five or six she had told him she didn’t want to wear skirts anymore. He was cool with it, he only picks on her for it because she was so scared to tell him.

Tubbo who was excited for more mortal clothes, nodded vigorously. 

“That’d be nice big man!” was Tommy’s only reply

Dream could only lightly wheeze at the nickname, causing his sister to cackle at him and Purpled to snicker. Punz only rolled his eyes at the forming chaos at the table. 

⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝──⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝──⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝

Tommy and Tubbo were lent some of Dream’s old hoodies, which was still too big for the pair. Purpled was able to convince Punz to let him stay for the night. They were now sitting in the shared guest room waiting for the knock on the door. Drista had informed them they would have to talk after Dream had fallen asleep, Tommy could see eye bags under the olders eyes. 

Tubbo had been lost in thought when there was a knock on the door.

Standing up Tommy opened the door, seeing the other teens. Looking over at Tubbo he pointed his head towards the door, Tubbo had gotten up and walked towards the door following Drista and Purpled.

⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝──⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝──⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝

“Wow.” was all Drista could say, it must've been about ten when Tommy and Tubbo finished the entire story of the gods, for someone who hasn't done it before they were pretty quick with it.

‘Must’ve been because of all times we’ve been lectured on it’ Tubbo thought to himself.

Purpled’s normal nonchalant face had been filled with amazed and wonder. Purpled constantly read about the Gods, he would bother Punz about, Drista would listen but would stop him after a while. Dream would listen no matter what he was almost just as educated as Purpled about the gods.

“Can you tell us a few stories?” Purpled had asked quickly cutting off whatever Drista was going to ask. 

Tubbo should have seen this coming, of course they would have wanted a story, they were gods for Irene’s sake, he rolled his eyes as Tommy’s ego was being filled to the brim from the younger's question. 

“Gather round children time for a story.” Tommy said getting off of the couch and pulling Tubbo off only for him to fall on the floor. Tubbo sits on the floor listening to Tommy speak

Now Tommy was just telling stories, Tubbo correcting him if he was over exaggerating the story. 

“Drista?” a voice mumbled 

The two all the teens freeze, Drista quickly turning around to her brother, quickly calmed down. Purpled turned around and chuckled lightly. The two gods were confused, as Drista got up Purpled turned around to explain.

“Dream is sleepwalking.” Purpled said seeing the two were still confused he explained more. “Sleepwalking is where your brain is half awake and tries to do stuff while your body is still sleep, for Dream it commonly happens from stress but he could have a fever.” he explained shortly

Dream was taken back to bed and Drista had made her way back to sit on the couch. Tommy had gotten ready to share until…

“Tommy!” a booming voice called out his name scaring all of the teens. Tommy turned to the opening portal to his actual home.

“H-hi Wilby!” Tommy spoke

“Don’t Wilby me!” ‘Wilby’ said with an angry voice.

it ‘s going to be an even longer night.

“Hey Wilbur shut your trap will ya?” Tubbo said in a raised whisper tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknown God story yess, same ending yessss. but I'm working on it and maybe, just maybe if I feel like I get better I may redo the first chapters. (also Shorter chapter yesssssssssss)


	3. So yeah this is a thing

So the reason I stopped writing this was because I started it kinda blind and no idea how I wanted it, so I gave up but I still really like the idea

Which means A REWRITE

Yea Im going on a rewrite purge 

But yea, this needs a rewrite 

because plot holes

but yea when the rewrite is done imma get rid of this but until then my reader :)


End file.
